<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>help me to name it by poalimal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250715">help me to name it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal'>poalimal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🏴☠️ tropes ahoy! R76 edition 🏴☠️ [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Angst, Consent Issues, Drabble, Fic in the Time of Quarantine, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26250715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'We're in love, aren't we,' says Jack.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>🏴☠️ tropes ahoy! R76 edition 🏴☠️ [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>help me to name it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title taken from Beach House's Myth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>'We're in love, aren't we,' says Jack.</p><p>Gabe pauses. Carefully, he puts the lime Jell-O back down on Jack's tray. The spoon tips over the side and clatters to the floor, because of course it does - because it's just been that kind of week. 'Jack... we're not in love. We're just friends.'</p><p>Jack smiles politely - his eyes don't give an inch. 'Friends.'</p><p>'Good friends,' says Gabe. 'Colleagues, even.' </p><p>'Colleagues,' Jack says. 'Colleagues who get matching tattoos.'</p><p>Never thought he'd have to explain Jack's bad ideas <em>to</em> Jack. 'We were just drunk on leave. That doesn't mean--'</p><p>'You're wearing my dog tags,' Jack points out.</p><p>Unexpectedly, Gabe has to swallow before he can speak again. He squints, vaguely, at the thin sheet over Jack's legs; he narrows his eyes till his vision is swallowed up. </p><p>He really fuckin' hates hospitals. 'We thought you were dead,' he says. </p><p>A hand tilts his chin up slow. He keeps his eyes closed. </p><p>'When I touch you,' Jack says, while he does just that, 'your heart beats very loud.'</p><p>Gabe doesn't break. '--<em>I</em> thought you were dead,' he admits.</p><p>Jack's breath, almost, on his lips. 'You don't lie to me.'</p><p>'If we were really in love,' Gabe opens his eyes, begging, 'you don't think I'd tell you?'</p><p>Jack kisses him carefully, then. Like he knows Gabe's mouth; like Gabe wants to be known. </p><p>For a breath, they pause, they still and stare.</p><p>With one hand, Jack thumbs the wet from beneath his eyes. To a stranger, Gabe clings, with the face of a friend.</p><p>'Oh, Gabe,' Jack sighs, 'I don't think you knew.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>